sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Forteca Eggmana (odcinek)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do piętnastego odcinka serialu Sonic X Forteca Eggmana. Transkrypt Wersja japońska (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} scena przedstawia [[Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów|rezydencję Thorndyke’ów], przy której stoi jakiś złoty wóz.] Chris: Weź to. [[Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)|Sonicowi] telefon komórkowy.] Sonic: Co to? komórkę na ręce. Sonic: Czy to transmiter? Chris: To komórka. Dzięki niej możemy się ze sobą komunikować, nawet jeśli nas nie ma. Przynajmniej póki masz sygnał. I o ile go nie zmoczysz. jakoś nie był zainteresowany tym „prezentem”. Nagle drzwi otwiera [[Amy Rose (Sonic X)|Amy].] Amy: No dalej, ruszajmy! do pokoju razem z [[Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X)|Tailsem].] Amy: Ile jeszcze każesz nam czekać? Chris: Przepraszam. Sonic: O co ta wrzawa? Amy: Mówiłam ci o tym wczoraj. Idziemy na zakupy na Station Square. Skoro nie musimy się chować w domu, powinniśmy korzystać z wolności. Chociaż dla ciebie to żadna różnica, ponieważ robisz co chcesz i wychodzisz kiedy chcesz. jej większą uwagę przyciągnęła komórka, którą Sonic dostał od Chrisa. Amy: Sonic, masz komórkę? Sonic oddaje Amy komórkę i zmyka stąd. Sonic: Możesz ją sobie wziąć. Chris: Sonic, nie idziesz z nami? chwilę Sonic się pojawia. Sonic: Bawcie się dobrze. tych słowach znowu zmyka. Tails: Taki mamy zamiar. Amy: Zabierz mnie choć raz na randkę! Sonic, ty wredoto! tytułowa w towarzystwie przyjaciół jedzie do miasta w towarzystwie [[Ella|Elli] (prawdopodobnie to do niej należy ten samochód) na zakupy.] Chris: Tak jak myślałem, Sonic nie lubi takich rzeczy. Amy, [[Cream (Sonic X)|Cream] i Cheese siedzą z tyłu samochodu w specjalnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie znajduje się m.in. kula dyskotekowa.] Amy: To nie typ, z którym można być w ciągłym kontakcie. Chris: Zawsze tak nagle znika. Martwię się, gdy nie mogę się z nim skontaktować. Tails: Spokojnie. Zjawi się, gdy będzie taka potrzeba. Chris: Naprawdę? Tails, Cream i Amy: Oczywiście! tę myśl Chris uśmiecha się. Wkrótce cała szóstka dociera na miejsce: olbrzymie centrum handlowe w środku miasta, a w nim mnóstwo sklepów. Swoją wizytę, Chris, Ella i reszta zaczęli od sklepu odzieżowego, gdzie Cream i pozostali przymierzali ubrania, a Cheese z radości skakał po nich jak na trampolinie. Zaś Amy przymierza różne ubrania; podczas przymiarki ostatniego kostiumu zauważyła, że robi to przy ludziach, którzy na jej widok uciekli, przez co robi jej się wstyd. Zaś Chris był w sklepie zabawkami, gdzie kupił wymarzoną zabawkę. Chris: Znalazłem! Naprawdę chciałem to mieć. Tails rozglądał się nerwowo. Tails: Chris... wszyscy patrzyli na Tailsa i Chrisa z ciekawością. Chris: Jesteśmy w centrum uwagi? Tails: Nie czuję się zbyt komfortowo. Tailsa porywa jakiś mały chłopiec, który wziął go za pluszową zabawkę. Chłopiec: Hej, to prawdziwe? to, matka chłopca zabiera swojego jedynaka z dala od Tailsa. Matka chłopca: Wybacz. do innej kobiety, by jej przekazać, co widziała. Matka chłopca: Jest prawdziwy! Widziałem go z bliska. Co ja teraz zrobię? Kobieta (do syna): Też coś zrób! Chris: Tails, w porządku? to pytanie Tails śmieje się nieśmiało. Nawet w restauracji przyjaciele Sonica czują się nieswojo, gdyż otacza ich tłum zaciekawionych na ich widok ludzi. Amy: Hej... Chris: Co? Co się dzieje? ludzie patrzą na przyjaciół Sonica: zarówno klienci, jak i pracownicy sklepów. Ta cała sytuacja przeraża Cream. Cream: Boję się. Tails: Jesteśmy aż tak dziwni? Ella: Mówią o was w całym mieście, ponieważ jesteście bohaterami od czasu walki z Eggmanem. Amy: Tylko że nie traktują nas jak bohaterów. Chociaż mogę zrozumieć, że wpatrują się w moje piękno. Chris: Przepraszam. Nie sądziłem, że tak się sprawy potoczą. Tails: Nie ma rady, muszą się do nas przyzwyczaić. ktoś robi wszystkim zdjęcie, co staje się nie do zniesienia. Ella: Dość tego! Chris: Chodźmy gdzieś indziej. przystankiem była restauracja. Restaurator: Proszę tędy. Amy odwraca się do ludzi, którzy szli za nimi krok w krok. Wobec tego Amy pokazuje im głupią minę. Chris: Amy, chodź. Amy: Czekajcie! i tu w restauracji czeka na nich niemiła niespodzianka: wszyscy obecni patrzą na nich z zaciekawieniem. Klientka #1: Ojej, spójrz na nich. Klientka #2: Słyszałam, że młody Thorndyke mieszka z dziwnymi stworzeniami. Wygląda na to, że to prawda. Restaurator: Proszę, zaczekajcie tu chwilę. Chris: Tylko członkowie mogą tu wejść, więc powinno być spokojnie. chłopca otaczają dwie kobiety. Klientka #3: Widziałam cię w wiadomościach! Jesteś taki odważny! z klientek dotyka Cheese’a po głowie. Klientka #4: Jest taki miękki! tłum zbliża się do przyjaciół Sonica. Amy: Powiedziałeś, że możemy się tu zrelaksować, bo to miejsce tylko dla członków. Chris: Kurczę! Zapomniałem, że tutejsi ludzie są strasznie znudzeni. powoli dobierają się do Tailsa. Tails: Póki co to najagresywniejszy tłum! Cream: Boję się. z klientek ciągnie Amy za ucho. Klientka #5: Twoje uszy się poruszają? Amy: Dosyć! agenci [[GUN (Sonic X)|GUNu] w towarzystwie ekipy budowlanej przeszukują zniszczoną dawniej Fortecę Eggmana i zbierają złom.] Pracownik #1: Może być! Pracownik #2: Ostrożnie! Pracownik #3: Więcej tutaj! Pracownik #4: Z drogi! pilnuje kierowniczy, który pilnuje porządku na wyspie. Kierowniczy: Zajmij się tym. coś zauważa na dole i zaczyna macać to miejsce, które okazuje się być drzwiami. Kierowniczy: To drzwi. drzwi ku przerażeniu kierowniczego zaczynają się rozpadać. Resztki po Fortecy Eggmana schodzą na ziemię, a na jej miejsce wystaje jakaś [[Egg Fort|maszyna].] Kierowniczy: Niemożliwe... pojazd, który wyłonił się z ziemi, przypomina samolot ze świdrami. Kierowniczy: Co to jest? ten rozkłada skrzydła, a następnie pojawia się kabina dla pilota; słychać chwilę później śmiech [[Doktor Eggman (Sonic X)|Eggmana].] Eggman: Nie myślcie, że złamaliście mą wolę tamtym marnym incydentem. Oto najwspanialsza powietrzna forteca, którą w sekrecie budowałem na ten właśnie dzień! Drżyjcie przed potęgą Egg Fortu! Decoe: Dlaczego użyłeś wiertła, by zniszczyć drzwi? Bocoe: Co za strata. Eggman: O czym wy mówicie. Skoro je przymocowałem, to tylko po to, by je użyć. Decoe: Poważnie? Bocoe: To jest po prostu kłopotliwe. Eggman: Nieważne, ruszajmy! Naszym celem jest Station Square! Fort startuje w powietrze w stronę Station Square. Kierowniczy: Eggman żyje. scena przedstawia budynek, w którym urzęduje burmistrz Station Square, który dowiaduje się, że Eggman jednak żyje. Burmistrz: Co? Leci w tę stronę wielki okręt wojenny? burmistrza podbiega jego podwładny. Podwładny: Burmistrzu! chwilę burmistrz z trwogą zauważa lecący w stronę miasta Egg Fort. Tymczasem niczego nieświadomi Chris, Ella, Tails, Amy, Cream i Cheese są w pokoju. Amy: Mam dość. Przez jakiś czas nie będę wychodziła na miasto. Chris: Uważam, że wszyscy się uspokoją, jeśli damy im trochę czasu. on i Tails słyszą dziwny dźwięk podobny do lotu samolotu. Tails: Co jest? Chris: Czy to nie... widzą przez okno zbliżający się do miast Egg Fort. Także mieszkańcy patrzą na pojazd. Chris: Co to jest? Tails: Czy to... chwili słychać śmiech Eggmana. Eggman: Głupi ludzie. Jak śmieliście tamtego dnia zniszczyć moją fortecę! wymowy Eggmana Decoe i Bocoe rozsypują konfetti, jakby świętowali powrót Eggmana w wielkim stylu. Eggman: Oto czas zapłaty. Zniszczę Station Square i wybuduję w tym miejscu twierdzę Imperium Eggmana! z wnętrza okrętu wojennego wylatuje armia robotów uzbrojona w wielkie kule, którymi dokonują zniszczeń w mieście. Wśród uciekających są też Ella, Chris oraz przyjaciele Sonica. Tails: Kiedy Eggman zdążył wybudować okręt wojenny? Chris: Gdyby tylko Sonic tu był... Tails: Tam jest nasza limuzyna! limuzyna zostaje szybko zniszczona przez robota strzelającego kulą. Wkrótce Chris i reszta zostają razem z innymi ludźmi otoczeni przez armię robotów Eggmana. Nieoczekiwanie coś niszczy jednego z robotów. Tails: To nasza szansa! Chris, Amy, Cream i Cheese uciekają na wskazany przez Tailsa kierunek. Okazuje się, że ich „wybawcą” był Sonic, który niszczył błyskawicznie roboty, co denerwuje Eggmana. Sonic wbiega szybko na wieżowiec, na co patrzą mieszkańcy miasta. Chris: Sonic! Tails: Widzisz? Mówiłem, że przybędzie! Eggman: A więc dotarłeś, Sonic. Sonic: Za bardzo tu bałaganisz, Eggman! Fort stoi naprzeciwko wieżowca, na którym znajduje się Sonic. z kartami postaci Eggman: Sonic, spróbuj tego! naciśnięciu przez Eggmana przycisku w stronę Sonica lecą rakiety, lecz Sonic pędzi w stronę robotów, na które uderzają rakiety, tym samym niszcząc je. Decoe: Wynik zawsze jest taki sam. tak jak poprzednio niszczy w szybkim biegu roboty Eggmana. Lecz po wbiegnięciu z wieżowca na Egg Fort, nie udaje mu się dosięgnąć celu; na próżno próbuje się tam dostać, ale nic z tego – dyszy ze zmęczenia, a po wzruszeniu ramionami spada w dół. Sonic: Nie da rady! Amy: Nie dosięgnął. Tails: Potrzebujemy Tornado X. Wracajmy po niego do domu. Chris: Tylko jak? niespodziewanej chwili pojawia się wujek Chrisa – [[Sam Speed] w superszybkim wozie.] Sam Speed: Cześć, Chris. Masz kłopoty? Chris: Wujek! wsiadają do wozu Sama Speeda, szybko przemierzając miasto. Sam Speed: Błyskawicznie zabiorę was do domu. Trzymajcie się. jazda była bardzo szybka. Tymczasem Eggman uciekał przed pociskami podobnych do [[E-43 Falcon|małych samolotów żółtych] robotów Eggmana. Po chwili ukrywa się gdzieś w zaułku w nadziei, że zgubi roboty. niestety, znajdują go tam, więc Sonic znów ratuje się ucieczką, na co Eggman się śmieje.] Eggman: E-43 potrafią namierzać cele lepiej niż pociski. Nie łatwo im umknąć. Sonic zwalnia bieg i wskakuje na robota, którego gonią inne roboty; Sonic razem z robotami zmierza w stronę Egg Fort. Eggman: A to zuchwały szczeniak! Decoe: Doktorze Eggman, E-43 są wyposażone w urządzenia samoniszczące. Eggman: Racja! z robotów, na którym siedzi Sonic, wybucha doszczętnie; tak samo inne roboty, ale Sonicowi udaje się wskoczyć na pokład Egg Forta. Nie na długo jednak, gdyż zaczyna powoli wysuwać się w dół; szarpie palcami wrak okręty, co wywołuje okropny dźwięk nie do zniesienia, przez co ludzie (a także Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe) musieli zatkać uszy. Eggman: Ależ koszmarny dźwięk. Imponujące, Sonic. nie udaje się wspiąć na pokład. Sonic: Nie dam rady. Sonic spada w dół. Eggman: Co powiesz na to! Sonicowi udaje się wylądować na dachu jakiegoś budynku. Lecz Eggman wysyła kolejne małe roboty, które otoczyły Sonica, by strzelić w niego laserem, lecz Sonic im ucieka. Tymczasem Sam Speed i reszta jadą zbyt szybko. Chris: Wujku, jedziesz za szybko. Sam Speed: Dopiero się rozkręcam. ta sama armia małych robotów otacza samochód Sama i uderza w pojazd, przez co Sam musi zatrzymać pojazd, po czym roboty otaczają ich. Na ratunek w odpowiednią porę przybywa [[pan Stewart], który niszczy roboty przy pomocy lusterka.] Chris: Pan Stewart! Pan Stewart: Cześć, Chris. Wszystko gra? Sam Speed: Stewart? Pan Stewart: Jestem wychowawcą Chrisa, Stewart. Już cię kiedyś poznałem. Sam Speed: To wtedy. Szybko zapominam, ale i szybko sobie przypominam. Pan Stewart: Jesteś wujkiem Chrisa. Masz na imię... Sam Speed: Mów mi: Dziki Ekspres Miłości! Amy: To nie czas na przedstawianie się. Tails: Tornado X. Sam Speed: No tak. pana Stewarta ze sobą. Sam Speed: Przestań się obijać. Pan Stewart: Ale ja... Sam Speed: Szybciej. (Wsiada do samochodu) Gaz do dechy! przez Sama pojazd omija autobus, lecz armia małych robotów leci za nimi. Chris: Znowu się zbliżają! Pan Stewart: Taki tu ścisk, że nie mogę użyć lusterka. Chris: Już po nas! przerażenia Chris osłania się rękami. Nagle jakiś pojazd niszczy roboty. to był [[Pan Tanaka|Tanaka], kierujący podobnym do wielkiej ciężarówki pojazdem.] Chris: Tanaka! Tails: Tornado X! międzyczasie Sonic nadal uciekał przed małymi robotami, które strzelały do niego laserem. Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Tornado X! wskakuje z budynku w stronę Tornada X, by schwytać wypuszczony dla niego [[Pierścień (Sonic X)|pierścień].] Sonic: Mam! [[Spin Attack (Sonic X)|Spin Attack], niszcząc tym samym małe roboty Eggmana, po czym ląduje na pokładzie Tornado X, które leci w stronę Egg Fortu.] Eggman: Ognia! Ognia! Zestrzelić ich! X sprytnie omija ostrzały z dział. To wszystko ogląda przez okno burmistrz. Burmistrz: Sonic? z pocisków o mało nie trafia w budynek burmistrza. Chris: Jeśli będziemy tu walczyć, mieszkańcy ucierpią. Tails: Sonic, musimy zabrać Eggmana nad ocean. Sonic: Dobra, zostawcie to mi. X leci w stronę Egg Fort. Eggman: Do licha! Sonic: Zaraz dam ci klapsa! Frajerze! Eggmanowi komiczną miną, po czym odlatuje razem z Tornado X. Eggman: Sonic, jak śmiesz się ze mnie nabijać! Za nim! Złapać tego aroganckiego jeża! Decoe: Łatwo go sprowokować. Bocoe: Nie ma dla niego ratunku. Decoe: Tak. zostaje przez Egg Fort budynek burmistrza, który zostaje całkowicie zniszczony. Burmistrz: Co z armią, dotarła? X leci w stronę oceanu. Sonic: Zbliża się. Fort nadal leci za nimi, a działa strzelają do samolotu. Eggman: Przygotować się do strzału. uruchamiają wielką kulę energii na jednym ze śmigieł okrętu, po czym namierzają w stronę Tornado X. Eggman: Ognia! [Wielka kula energii zostaje wystrzelona w stronę Tornada X, którego nie widać w wodzie. Eggman: Żegnaj, Sonic! się, że Tornado X przetrwał, ale został i tak trafiony. Tails: Trafili w układ zasilający. Nie utrzymamy zbyt długo mocy. Chris: Co masz na myśli? Tails: Możemy lecieć z pełną prędkością tylko kilka minut! Amy: Co? O nie! Eggman: Tym razem nie spudłuję! Przygotować się do odpalenia głównego działa! polecenie Eggmana Decoe i Bocoe naciskają różne przyciski. Decoe: Włączyć chłodzenie! Sprawdzić obwody! Bocoe: Maszyna w normie. Rozpocząć proces odpalenia! Odliczanie do pełnego naładowania energii! wykonaniu zadania Decoe i Bocoe byli wykończenii. Decoe: To obłęd. Bocoe: Dlaczego na tym wielkim statku jesteśmy tylko my trzej? Eggman: Przestań narzekać! Tornado X leciał nieco wolniej. Sonic: Czyli tak szybko możemy lecieć tylko kilka minut? Tails: Chyba tak. Sonic: Dobra, pełna prędkość w stronę mostu. Chris: To szaleństwo. Sonic: Zaryzykujmy. X zawraca na inny kierunek. Eggman: Naładowało się już? Decoe: Jeszcze nie. Bocoe: To Tornado X! troje widzą, jak Tornado X zbliża się w stronę Egg Fortu. Eggman: Co oni chcą zrobić? stoi na pokładzie Tornado X gotowy do skoku. Ostatecznie łapie też dwa pierścienie, dzięki którym zyskuje dodatkową moc. Tails: Trzymajcie się! X zaczyna startować. Eggman: Odpalić główne działo! Decoe: Wciąż mamy za mało mocy. zeskakuje z Tornada X i unosi się w powietrze, by wykonać Spin Attack w stronę Egg Forta. Eggman: Zbliża się! statek jest bliski wybuchu. Bocoe: Straciliśmy kontrolę nad statkiem! Decoe: To koniec! Eggman: Sonic, zapłacisz za to! Fort wybucha doszczętnie i spada do wody. Sonic ląduje na Tornadzie X i patrzy, jak statek się topi. Samolot ląduje na jednym ze statków. Chris: Udało ci się, Sonic! Amy podbiega do Sonica. Amy: Sonic, jesteś najlepszy! Tails: Ale to nie wystarczy, by Eggman się poddał. Chris: Nawet mimo zniszczenia bazy, był w stanie zbudować coś takiego. I pewnie wciąż ma coś w zanadrzu... Tails: Tak. Pole walki może się poszerzyć. patrzą na ocean, w którym utopił się statek, po czym zastanawiają się, co się stało z Eggmanem. To wszystko przez lornetkę oglądał kierowniczy. Kierowniczy: Gdzie zniknął Eggman? {Napisy końcowe} Wersja polska Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X